The World At Large
by Sanddollar527
Summary: This story starts out with a rewrite of the season finale. See what the four teens get themselves into with summer in the air. RM SS. R
1. Summer

Ryan woke up to the bright California sun light coming through the doors of the pool house. He quickly got out of bed and got ready for the last day of his junior year at Harbor High School. Once dressed Ryan headed to the kitchen of the Cohen's house to eat breakfast. He was immediately greeted by Kirsten and Sandy who were drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Hey!" Ryan looked up from his cereal and saw Seth standing there with a huge grin plastered across his face. "Dude, aren't you excited. We are about to start the best time in our lives....._SUMMER!!!!_"

"Seth, I know you are attracted to Summer, but I've got Marissa and not everyone feels that Summer, your girlfriend... is the best thing in life."

"Ryan, I'm sensing that dry sarcasm that I taught you and even though I'm proud of my teaching abilities I feel you missed my point."

Ryan got up from the table and put his bowl in the sink. "By the way you have Theresa too. You know the one staying in the guest room upstairs," Seth commented as he went to the refrigerator to get some pudding.

Sandy and Kirsten looked up from their paper after hearing this comment. Just then Theresa walked in dressed and ready for work. Today she would stop by the Doctor's Office to see if she was pregnant.

"Hey, sweetie," Kirsten said.

"Hey!" Ryan said also.

"Oh uh hi...I'm just going to head off to work now. Thanks again for everything Mr. and Mrs. Cohen."

"Anytime kiddo. See ya later," Sandy said.

"Bye sweetie!" Kirsten replied.

Ryan got up and walked Theresa to her car outside. Theresa hadn't told him that she might be pregnant with his baby and didn't plan to until she knew for sure.

"So, I'll see you later?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. And thanks a lot, Ryan."

"Sure." He said offering her a small smile. With that he turned and walked back into the house to get Seth, and leave for school.

**__**

After School...

Ryan met up with Seth, Summer and Marissa once the final bell of the day had rung. "Hey Guys," he said.

"Hey!" They all replied in unison .

"So...." Seth started. " It's finally SUMMER!!!!"

"Yep."

"Well, let's go down to the beach to relax..." suggested Marissa.

"Okay." Seth, Summer and Ryan said in unison.

The four teens got one last glimpse of Harbor High, and then turned and left for the beach; Ryan and Marissa hand in hand, followed by Seth and Summer who were also holding hands.

They were just four ordinary teens in love and ready to start their summer!


	2. Float On

__

Ice-age heat wave, can't complain.   
If the world's at large, why should I remain?   
Walked away to another plan.   
Gonna find another place, maybe one I can stand.   
I move on to another day,   
to a whole new town with a whole new way.   
Went to the porch to have a thought.   
Got to the door and again, I couldn't stop.   
You don't know where and you don't know when.   
But you still got your words and you got your friends.   
Walk along to another day.   
Work a little harder, work another way.

At the Doctor's Office...

Theresa arrived at the Doctor's Office around 3:30 where she signed in and waited for the doctor to call her back. After, about 10 minutes the doctor was ready to see her and Theresa followed her back to the first room. The doctor told her what to do in order to find out if she was pregnant and Theresa did as she was told. After, following the doctor's instructions and waiting awhile for the results the doctor came back into the room, clipboard in hand.

"Theresa, I have the results of your pregnancy test..."

**__**

At the Beach...

Once arriving at the beach Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer all took their shoes off and carried them as they walked together along the soft, warm sand. Seth walked with his arms around Summer's waist and kept her warm from the cool breeze that blew along the ocean. Ryan, on the other hand was wearing a jacket and gave that to Marissa while they walked along the beach holding hands

__

Well uh-uh baby I ain't got no plan.  
We'll float on maybe would you understand?  
Gonna float on maybe would you understand?  
Well float on maybe would you understand?

****

Meanwhile Back at the Doctor's Office...

"Theresa, I have the results and it turns out you are not pregnant."

"Ummmmmm... Wow! Well, that's sort of good news." Theresa replied still surprised by the news.

"Yes. Well, just follow me out this way and you can pay for your appointment and be on your way."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Oh, and have a great afternoon!"

The days get shorter and the nights get cold.  
I like the autumn but this place is getting old.  
I pack up my belongings and I head to the coast.  
It might not be a lot but I feel like I'm making the most.  
The day's get longer and the nights smell green.  
I guess it's not surprising but it's spring and I should leave.  


****

At the Beach...

_  
  
_"So, guys what are we going to do this summer?" Marissa asked.

" Well, we could go back to Tahiti... You know relive the fun events of last summer?!" Seth suggested.

"No, I don't think that would be such a good idea." Ryan said, giving Marissa' s hand a gentle squeeze.

" Really? And why would that be?" Marissa asked playfully as she splashed Ryan with the salty ocean water.

" Oh, now you've done it!" Ryan laughed, chasing after her splashing her with water as he ran.

"Cohen, look how cute they are...So in love!" Summer cried.

"Oh, come here Babe. I love you too. Just as much as I love Princess Sparkles." Seth cooed.

"Thanks, that makes me feel good. I love you too!" Summer said, giving him a passinate kiss.

Meanwhile, Marissa and Ryan had stopped running and Ryan picked up Marissa giving her a kiss as he did this. "I love you, Marissa." He said boldly.

"Thank you," she said, while leaning into him and whispering into his ear, "I love you too, Ryan. And that's forever...."

I like songs about drifters - books about the same.  
They both seem to make me feel a little less insane.  
Walked on off to another spot.  
I still haven't got anywhere that I want.  
Did I want love? Did I need to know?  
Why does it always feel like I'm caught in an undertow?

__

The moths beat themselves to death against the lights.  
Adding their breeze to the summer nights.  
Outside, water like air was great.  
I didn't know what I had that day.  
Walk a little farther to another plan.  
You said that you did, but you didn't understand.  
  
_I know that starting over is not what life's all about.  
But my thoughts were so loud, I couldn't hear my mouth.  
My thoughts were so loud, I couldn't hear my mouth.  
My thoughts were so loud.  
_

****


	3. Goodbyes and Hellos

**_The Cohen's House, After Dinner..._**

Ryan was sitting on his bed listening to Journey when he heard a knock at the pool house door. He slowly got up and walked over to the door, opening it hastily. "Hey, Babe," he said with a small, sexy voice.

"Hey," Marissa replied as she walked up to him giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I missed you..."

"Yeah. Those few hours without you were hell for me!" he said. He began to kiss her passionately as he motioned for her to come inside.

Once inside the pool house they laid down on the bed, Ryan on top. Their light kisses grew into very deep ones as they began a pretty heavy make out session. Just as they were about to take one another's clothes off there was a knock at the door. Ryan continued kissing Marissa...."That's probably... just... Seth..." Ryan said in between kisses.

There was another knock at the door, this time a little louder. "You better get that," Marissa said rather disappointedly.

"Ok...I guess, even though I don't want to!" Ryan said giving Marissa one last kiss.

Ryan got up and walked over to the door this time opening it slowly. There stood Theresa who looked pretty tired. "Hi," Ryan said questioningly.

"Hey, are you busy?"

"Well, Marissa's over and we were 'hangin out'..."

Theresa glanced over to where Marissa sat on Ryan's bed. "Hey," Marissa said, happily. She was glad Ryan had told Theresa that he wasn't just doing nothing.

"Hi.....Ryan could I talk to you alone for a minute?" Theresa asked glancing over at Marissa.

He also looked over at Marissa to see if she was ok with him stepping outside to talk to Theresa. She nodded her head as if to say "sure" and then picked up a magazine out of the pile that lay on the floor next to Ryan's bed. Ryan wasn't one to read magazines, but Seth had given him surfing magazines when he moved in, so Ryan had taken them, gratefully.

**__**

Once Outside...

"Ryan...., Theresa started, I'm going to Atlanta to live with my aunt....I worked things out with Eddie, but we agreed to take a break and I need a change of scenery.... I saved up enough money for a plane ticket there, and my mom agreed to come by the airport and pick up my car, to take back to Chino." Theresa finished.

" Theresa are you sure about this? I mean is this what you want?"

"Yes, Ryan I need to go to Atlanta!" Theresa pleaded. "Will you take me to the airport around 10:30, so I can catch my flight?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok. Thanks again, Ryan. You are a great friend." She said as she turned around and went back inside.

"Night," Ryan said just before he turned around and went back inside the pool house.

Ryan crept into the pool house quietly and saw Marissa asleep on his bed. She looks so calm and peaceful he thought to himself as he laid down beside her. Marissa stirred a little and then she opened her eyes to see Ryan looking at her. "Hey," she said, sleepily.

"Hey, Babe. Sorry to wake you up." Ryan said as he maneuvered her into his big, strong arms.

"Oh it's ok. I can't believe I fell asleep, I mean you weren't gone long! Oh what did Theresa want to talk about?" she asked worriedly.

"Well, she decided to go to Atlanta to live with her aunt. I'm taking her to the airport tomorrow and you can come if you want." he replied.

"Oh ok, sure." she said rather confused.

"Well, now that we've got that settled, where were we?" Ryan asked, knowing the answer. Marissa giggled and then began kissing him as if to answer hi question.

**__**

The Next Day...

Ryan woke up to find Marissa in his arms, he smiled at the thought of this. It was about 9:30, so he decided to get ready to take Theresa to the airport. Just then Marissa woke up, "Hey!"

"Hey, do you want to take Theresa to the airport with me?" he asked, kissing her softly.

"Sure." she said as she started getting dressed as well.

Once Theresa had explained everything to the Cohen's and said her goodbye's she piled into the car along with Ryan and Marissa. They got to the airport in time fro Theresa to get settled for her plane ride to Atlanta. When, they heard Theresa's flight being called they said goodbye and Ryan and Marissa watch as she walked down the terminal to board her plane.

After, they couldn't see her anymore Ryan and Marissa turned around and left the airport, leaving any worries they had behind...Yep, they thought to themselves, this would be a great summer, they had great friends and someone they really cared and loved about....that was all they could ask for!!!!

****

A/N: Okay, guys there's the next chapter. I hope you liked it and well, I tried to make it a little longer...hope I succeeded!!! Now, all you need to do is hit that review button and keep reading this story! By the way thanks for all the other reviews I got.

Sanddollar527 


	4. The Reason

__

I'm not a perfect person  
As many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know...

Ryan and Marissa got back from taking Theresa to the airport at around 11 o'clock, that morning. They pulled up to the Cohen's driveway and got out of the car, racing each other to the front door. They both knew that this was kind of childish, but they had that strange affect on each other, that made them do unpredictable things. Just before opening the door to the Cohen's house Ryan leaned into Marissa giving her a quick, yet passionate kiss on the lips. She smiled, and took his hand as they entered the huge house.

__

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

"Hey," Seth greeted them as they walked in the door. He was sitting on the couch in the big, open family room with Summer right next to him.

"Hey guys, I'm so glad you are back...Cohen was boring the hell out of me, talking about Princess Sparkles, his fake plastic horse." Summer said, desperately.

"Oh yeah, I've heard a lot about the little plastic horse, too." Ryan said, as he tried to hold back laughter.

"Who do you two think you are, talking bad about Princess Sparkles and me?" Seth asked with disbelief. "At least I have Marissa on my side." he finished. Then, he looked over at Marissa..."Right?"

"Well, actually Seth it is a little weird that you talk to a fake horse!" she replied.

Seth frowned after hearing this. "Well I guess my friends don't respect me! So, me and Princess Sparkles are just going to go take a ride on Summer Breeze." he spat back at them, while picking up his plastic horse and heading out the front door.

"Oh he'll be back," Summer said as Ryan and Marissa sat down on the couch. "Until then who's up for play station?" she asked.

"Oh I'll play!" Marissa cheered.

"Well, I guess I will too," Ryan replied.

"Great," Summer said as she walked over to the play station. Just as she sat back on the couch and they were about to play, Seth walked in the door.

"Well, aren't you guys coming?" he asked, rather frustrated.

Ryan, Marissa and Summer all looked at each other and smiled. Then, they got up off the couch and followed Seth out the door.

__

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear...

I've found a reason for me

****

At the Dock

Ryan, Seth, Summer and Marissa arrived at the dock and walked down to where Summer Breeze floated in the water. They all piled onto the fairly small sailboat and Seth took the ropes and got the sailboat moving swiftly through the water.

"Summer, will you hold Princess Sparkles for me?" Seth asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure...Cohen." she said reluctantly, taking the plastic horse from him.

As Summer held Princess Sparkles in her hands, Marissa sat on Ryan's lap. He stroked her hair softly as they sailed across the glistening ocean.

__

To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You [x4]

Once they had gotten to a calm spot in the ocean, Seth slowly let go of the ropes and sat down on Summer's lap. "Cohen, you're to heavy," Summer whined as she got up from underneath him. As she was doing this she loosened her grip on Princess Sparkles and the horse fell into the cool water. 'Oh shit' she thought to herself, 'what should I do?'

Seth saw his horse floating away in the water...Then, all of a sudden he heard a splash...Summer was in the water swimming towards the plastic horse. Seth jumped in after her and swam over to where she was, "The things I do for you Cohen," Summer said as Seth kissed her on the lips.

Then, Ryan picked up Marissa and jumped into the water. After, coming back up to the surface Marissa yelled at Ryan, "What was that for?"

"For fun!" he replied with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her passionately and after a minute they pulled apart with smiles on their faces.

__

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

****

The couples got back on the boat after a few minutes and then sailed off into the sunset.

__

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

**Back at the Cohen's**__

Seth and Summer headed upstairs to Seth's bedroom to change clothes and dry off.

Meanwhile, Ryan and Marissa went out to the pool house to do the same.

****

The Pool House

Once inside the pool house Ryan got Marissa a white wife beater and a pair of boxers as he did the same for himself. Once they changed into dry clothes they laid down on the bed. Ryan scooted closer to Marissa and they kissed passionately. Then, Marissa wrapped her arms around Ryan and whispered, "Night, Babe... I love you too."

"I love you too Marissa...more than you know," he whispered before falling asleep himself.

__

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you.

**A/N: Okay, guys there's chapter 4. I hope you liked it!! Thanks for all of your reviews and remember to keep reading and reviewing this story. Thanks.**

Sanddollar527

Song: "The Reason" By Hoobastank 

__


	5. NYC Here We Come!

****

A/N: Okay, guys here's chapter 5... I hope you enjoy it! I understand if it's really crappy, but I'm sorta runnin' out of ideas... so, if you have any suggestions!?! By the way I'm really sorry I got Captain Oats and Princess Sparkles mixed up.... I watch every episode of The O.C. but I can be really stupid sometimes! Well, here's the next chapter... read and review!!! By the way this might be my last chapter for a little while because I'm going on a trip for a week... Thanks!

Sanddollar527

Marissa woke up that morning to find herself in Ryan's arms once again. She loved the feeling of being held so tightly in his arms and being so close to him and everything about him...Ryan made her feel like she could do anything and be anything as long as Ryan was there with her. She never really knew someone could change her whole outlook on life until she met Ryan and he did just that. Marissa softly stroked Ryan's sandy blonde hair as she looked at him deeply, taking in each aspect of him.

A small smile spread across Ryan's face as he slowly opened his dark blue eyes. "Good morning," he said rather groggily.

"Hey....." Marissa said. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah, actually I did. The best I've slept in a long time!"

"That's good!" she said as a smile spread across her face.

"So, you want to go get breakfast?"

"Love to!!" she replied, kissing him on the cheek as she got out of bed. Ryan and Marissa headed out of the pool house and off to the Cohen's kitchen, to eat some breakfast.

Once in the kitchen Ryan and Marissa headed over to the fridge to get some orange juice. Then, they quietly sat down at the kitchen table. Ryan found it rather odd that the house was so quiet considering the fact it was pretty late in the morning. Just then, Kirsten and Sandy walked in the kitchen carrying bags of groceries. They were followed by Seth and Summer who also had grocery bags in hand.

"Well, good to know you two love birds are up!" Seth said sarcastically.

Ryan and Marissa looked at each other, rather annoyed with Seth's comment.

"Good morning!" Kirsten said as she set her groceries down.

"Hey," Ryan and Marissa replied.

"Hi guys, ummmm....Ryan and Seth could I talk to you two alone for a minute." Sandy commented.

"Yeah, sure." they said as they followed Sandy out into the family room.

"Well, you see I'm a little worried about this "Free Love Commune" we've got going on in my household." Sandy said, seriously.

"Dad, come on I'm 17. Now I know you don't like the idea of Summer and I sleeping together you know I mean just sleeping, back in my room, but remember Tahiti?!?" Seth argued.

"Yes, I do and well that was a bad situation... but mainly I'm just saying the girls can't stay here every night. I mean your teenagers and I was your age once, but I have to be the parent and just talk to you about these things. So, just you know be careful and respectful of my wishes...Okay??" Sandy finished.

"Yeah... okay!" Ryan said.

"Of course dad... I'll be 'careful' and stuff," Seth said as he left the family room, followed by Ryan.

"Dude, that was weird." Seth said to Ryan as they left the room.

"I know... That conversation made me rather uncomfortable." Ryan said with a small smile on his face.

"I'm wid you bro!" Seth said as he patted Ryan on the back.

"Seth... you are not black," Ryan replied.

"I know man, and sometimes it really sucks that I'm not ," Seth said.

Ryan and Seth entered the kitchen to find Marissa and Summer talking with Kirsten as they ate bagels. They grabbed a bagel themselves and sat down next to the girls.

"So.... Ryan....Seth... The girls and I were just talking and decided it might be good for the four of you to get out and go somewhere for a little while this summer...not Tijuana either, someplace where you could learn about some things but have fun too." Kirsten said.

"Wow, mom you rock."

"Yeah, well I talked to Sandy about it and he said it would be okay if ya'll were careful, and mature. You know not relive last summer's experience...I was thinking New York might be nice. You know there's a lot to do...oh and my cousin, Sarah lives there in an apartment that she owns and is offering you guys jobs and a place to stay!"

"Wow, mom you left out a few details there.. didn't ya?!?" Seth said.

"Yeah, well..."

"Actually it might be kind of cool I mean we wouldn't be working all the time and..." Ryan started.

"Yeah." Marissa agreed.

"Sure." Summer replied.

"Okay, I guess." Seth finally caved in. But, he thought there was something fishy about the situation... Well, only time would tell!

A Week Later

Summer and Marissa had gotten everything worked out with their parents who had agreed to the idea under the circumstances. Their plane tickets had been bought and their flight was scheduled for today. The four teens had their bags packed and were ready for the trip that awaited them.

Sandy and Kirsten dropped them off at the airport and said their goodbyes...however the kids would be back in a few weeks and had supervision so they were happy with the idea.

Once their plane was called they waved goodbye as they walked down the terminal to board the plan that would take them from California to New York City.

Ryan and Marissa sat down next to each other and behind them sat Seth and Summer. The two couples talked and slept and well kissed a little throughout the plane ride... so they were surprised when the flight attendant announced their arrival in New York!

They all got up and walked off the plane; Ryan and Marissa hand in hand, Seth and Summer hand in hand. They were just four ordinary teens in love and ready to begin their unpredictable trip to the Big Apple. They didn't know exactly what would happen during their summer trip, but one thing was for sure it would be a summer to remember!

As the four teens headed out the doors of the airport, exposing the busy streets of New York City, they all thought to themselves.... 'Well, New York City here we come!!!'

****

A/N: Sorry guys, I know I wrote something at the beginning of the chapter, but I have a few other comments to make! I know this might be unrealistic that they are going to NYC by themselves, but it is New Port and I needed something interesting to happen... So, anyway I thought of this! By the way I'm going to NY for a week too, so I couldn't resist. Okay well, please review now and I understand if this chapter sucks, but I had to get it written. Thanks!! :)

Sanddollar527 


	6. The Beginning

Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer all walked along the crowded sidewalks of New York City. They all felt like outcasts considering the fact that they were from New Port Beach, the rich community in Orange County, California. It felt as if people walking beside them were staring at them and whispering things regarding their presence.... 'Wait a minute this was New York City, the place where tourists come all the time to experience a different way of life and to see many remarkable things! There's no way these four teens would be the only people unfamiliar to this huge city.' Actually, they all thought to themselves, this might be the exact trip they needed... a place to get away and have fun... a place to try... and see new things... they needed New York City!

"So...WOW!" Seth said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I know this place is pretty amazing!!" Summer replied.

Who knew the four of them, who had it all and could have anything they wanted, hadn't been to New York before...let alone many other amazing places in the world.

"This is nothing like New Port ... or Chino!" Ryan commented.

"Yeah, I know.....or at least it's nothing like New Port...I don't really know much about what Chino is like," Marissa said as she looked around at all the huge buildings.

"So, guys... my mom gave me directions to her cousin, Sarah's, apartment building. She said to take a taxi to her apartment and use the map that she gave me to get around."

"Cool..." Summer replied.

"Yeah, so we'll get a taxi," Seth said as he held out a hand, signaling to taxi drivers that drove by, that he needed a ride.

After, a few cabs had driven past Seth, Marissa and Summer spoke up, "Here let us help," they said stepping up to where Seth was and holding out their hands as a signal for a ride. The first taxi that they saw stopped in front of them and the four teens piled into the small cab. Seth was rather annoyed that it was so easy for Marissa and Summer to get a ride, but after all it was a man driving the car and Summer and Marissa were very pretty.

Once they were settled in the taxi Seth told the taxi driver their destination and the car was off to Times Square, where Sarah's apartment building was.

On the ride their Marissa and Ryan just looked at each other and seemed to be talking to each other with their facial expressions. Seth and Summer also sat quietly along the ride to Times Square.

"Okay guys, here's your stop."

"Thanks," Seth said as he paid the driver and they all piled out of the car, getting their luggage out of the trunk.

They all stood outside of the big apartment building and were amazed at how nice it was. The for of them walked in the doors of the building and headed straight to the front desk.

"Umm...Hi, were here to see Sarah... I think she knew that we were coming," Seth explained.

"Oh yes, you must be Seth Cohen and his friends...wait one moment please," the lady behind the desk said, as she went to the back room

After, a few minutes she came back with Sarah. "Oh, hey guys I'm so glad you are here...let me show you back to your rooms." Sarah said, excitedly.

"Thanks," they all replied.

"Sure, oh and I'll explain to you the details tomorrow involving your possible job arrangements," she said, as they all got into the elevator and she pressed the number five.

After, a few seconds the doors of the elevator opened and they stepped out.

"Okay, guys...You have two rooms; 501 and 502, right here," she said gesturing her hand to the two rooms. " Now I expect that Seth and..."

"Ryan," Ryan replied.

"Seth and Ryan will share a room and....."

"Summer," Summer said as she smiled a small smile.

"And I'm Marissa," Marissa said as she held out her hand.

"Okay, so Seth and Ryan will share a room and Marissa and Summer will share a room...correct?" Sarah asked, with a bit of concern and tension in her voice.

"Right," Seth said as the others just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Great...Okay, well here are your keys and I'll see you guys tomorrow?!?"

"Yep,"

"Okay, bye," they all replied.

"Bye," she said as she turned around and headed towards the elevator.

Ryan and Seth picked up their luggage and entered room 501 and Marissa and Summer went into room 502... After, a few minutes and they were sure Sarah was gone and wasn't suspicious they walked out of their rooms; Seth with his luggage and Marissa with her's.

"So... I guess, Marissa and Ryan in room 501 and Summer and I in room 502?" Seth asked.

"Yep, sounds good to me!" they all replied.

"Okay, well I guess Summer and I will just go do our thing will you two do yours,"

"Whatever Seth, but I don't really want to know what you and Summer will be doing, but anyway I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow." Ryan said.

"Yeah... oh and just knock if you need anything," Summer commented.

"Unless there is a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door!" Seth added.

"Okay guys, a little to much information...Well, see ya tomorrow!" Marissa finished.

"Bye,"

"See ya later,"

With that the two couples departed; each going into their own room to 'relax' and 'hang out.'

**_Room 501_**

Ryan and Marissa entered their room, and Marissa put her luggage down on the floor... She walked over to the bed, where Ryan sat, just watching her with a smile across his face. "What?" she asked in concern

"Nothing babe," Ryan answered as he began to kiss her passionately. "It's just that... you are so beautiful and well, I wish we could stay here forever," he said in between kisses.

Marissa pulled back for a minute, "Ryan, do you realize how corny that sounded, 'You are so beautiful,' Marissa asked a smile forming across her face.

"Hey..." he said, starting to blush a little, as he grabbed and pillow and playfully began to hit her with it.

"Ryan........you know I was just joking," Marissa said in between laughter.

"Yeah, I know but that still hurt!" he said sarcastically.

"Well, let me make it all better," she said, as she laid down on top of him and they began to kiss.

"I love you..." Marissa said in between their deep kisses.

"I love you too, Marissa," Ryan replied.

After, a few minutes, well make it a while, of Ryan and Marissa making out, they pulled back and Ryan looked deep into Marissa's eyes, "You want to go get something to eat and finish this later?" Ryan asked as his stomach started to grow a little.

"That'd be great... As long as we finish this when we get back!" Marissa said, as she got up off the bed.

"Of course," Ryan replied, getting off the bed as well, and giving her one last kiss before they left room 501.

They held hands as they walked out the door of their room and headed to find a place to eat; Ryan and Marissa both couldn't wait to return back to their room after dinner; nor could they wait to talk with each other over a warm dinner and to just enjoy each other's company; hell, they couldn't wait to begin their trip in New York or this new chapter in their lives that involved them, Ryan and Marissa, together as a couple... or even something more than that!

****

A/N: Okay guys, here's the next chapter... I hope you enjoyed it! Well, thanks for all the reviews I've gotten, I really appreciate it. So, now once again, it's time for you to hit that review button!! Thanks.

Sanddollar527


	7. Angel

__

Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins  
let me be empty  
oh and weightless then maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

Ryan and Marissa had been walking the unfamiliar streets of New York City for quite some time, looking for the perfect restaurant. They both thought it would be nice to eat at a quaint, little restaurant that captured a hint of romance... since they didn't do many romantic things back in New Port, where there's to many people worrying about everyone, but themselves.

As, Marissa walked beside Ryan, holding his hand, she thought of how she had made a bad choice to wear heels on their little adventure. Once she couldn't stand the pain in her feet anymore she decided to speak up. "Ryan...We've been walking for quite sometime now and well, my feet are about to fall off because I've been walking around in these heels..." she said tiredly.

"Marissa, I don't think I would be able to walk around in these heels either, but if you insist on trading shoes I guess I could..." Ryan said sarcastically, as he began to take off his shoes to give to her.

"No...Babe, I don't want to wear your shoes, I was thinking more along the lines of a piggy back ride?!?" she asked, half heartedly.

"Oh...Well, I guess I have been hanging around Seth to long," he said referring to the joke he made earlier.

"Yeah, actually you have," she replied.

"Well, one thing Seth wouldn't be able to do is give Summer a piggy back ride...You know he's not manly enough, so I guess that means I'll have to give you a ride," he said jokingly, but with a bit of sexiness in his voice, as well.

"Yep, I guess you will..." she said as she jumped onto his back, with her shoes in hand.

Those who passed Ryan and Marissa might have thought it was ridiculous to see two teens acting like children... Others might have been in awe of the deep feelings they felt for each other, by the way they looked at one another...But, to Ryan and Marissa it didn't matter what anyone thought because they were having the best time of their lives...after all, they were together!

__

In the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you feel  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

"There Ryan, this place is perfect..." Marissa said, pointing to a small, yet very unique diner to their right.

"Yeah, it looks great...." he said, as he set Marissa down. The couple both smiled at each other and then walked into the diner, hand in hand.

The restaurant was very classic looking, but also had a bit of New York flare as well. There were many booths and tables scattered throughout the room. As, they looked around they saw many people who were casually, talking and enjoying what looked like delicious food.

"Hi...are the two of you dining here tonight?" one of the worker's asked.

"Umm... yes," Ryan replied.

"Okay, great," the woman replied as she grabbed two menus and led them to a table that was by a window over looking the pleasant streets of New York City.

"The waitress will be right with you,"

"Thanks," Marissa replied. "So........what do you want to do after this???" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, we could watch TV... or you know talk about our plans tomorrow... or we could......"

"Yeah, that sounds good to me," she said, as a smile appeared across her face.

The waitress came and took their orders and they were left alone once again to talk and just gaze into each other's eyes. That's pretty much what they did throughout dinner... eat....share food....talk...laugh.....gaze into each others eyes....and well, sneak a kiss every once in a while.

Once they had paid Ryan and Marissa got up and left the restaurant. On the way back to the apartment Marissa was given another piggy back ride from Ryan and they just walked silently thinking about their night they still had ahead of them.

They got back to the apartment and Marissa went to change while Ryan let loose his romantic side. When Marissa was done in the bathroom she was shocked at what she saw... there were candles everywhere along with rose petals and every thing was perfect.

Marissa was speechless... "Wh....Wha....???"

"Shhhhhhh...." Ryan, said as he placed a finger over her lips. He began to kiss her softly and she responded, deepening the kiss.

__

So tired of the straight line  
and everywhere you turn  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
the storm keeps on twisting  
you keep on building the lies  
that you make up for all that you lack  
it don't make no difference  
escaping one last time  
it's easier to believe   
in this sweet madness oh  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

They laid down on the bed and began what both of them had wanted for so long...they made love for the first time... with each other... Though it wasn't their first time it was the first time that felt real for them. They were with the one person they loved so much and would never stop loving.

The moment was perfect... that moment was perfect... because they had each other, and this was what they had always dreamed of...to deepen their relationship!

Later on that night, Ryan and Marissa both fell asleep with content smiles on their faces. But, before they had fallen asleep they didn't forget to mention to each other how much they loved one another.

They both slept the best they had ever slept that night because they were wrapped in each other's arms...they were being held in the arms of their angels...Ryan was Marissa's angel and Marissa was Ryan's angel.. and that's how it would always be!

__

In the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you feel  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here

****

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter... Sorry if I rushed through anything...I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I know I may have used or mentioned things that other authors have put in their stories...(piggy back ride idea, etc.) ...but I couldn't resist and I definitely didn't copy anything. Well, read and review, please! Thanks!!

Sanddollar527


	8. If You Leave

****

A/N: Okay guys, well here's chapter 8...I hope you enjoy it and remember to review when you are done reading!! By the way, thanks so much for all the reviews I've gotten, I tried to keep them in mind while writing this chapter. In this chapter I tried to add a bit more drama, but there is still romance! Also, this might be my last chapter for about a week because I'm going to NY on Saturday... Sorry about that, but anyway... ENJOY!! :)

Thanks,

Sanddollar527

Ryan woke up to find Marissa, sleeping contently, in his arms. He had forgotten how much he loved to watch her as she slept... she looked so peaceful and had a certain glow to her when she was sleeping. He took his eyes off of her for a second, only to glance over at the window that the sun was peering through, so strongly.

He turned his glance, back over to Marissa who was still sleeping, at the sight of this a huge smile spread across his face; she is so beautiful, he thought to himself.... For a while, that morning, Ryan just watched Marissa as she slept. He knew this might be kind of weird, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her; his eyes were glued to her and the beauty that she possessed.

After a little while, Marissa began to stir and then she slowly opened her eyes to find Ryan looking at her. "Hey," she said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Morning..." he replied smiling even more. 'Damn why does Marissa have this affect on me that makes me feel all soft inside?'...Ryan thought to himself as he gazed into her eyes.

"Well, you want to get dressed and go see if Seth and Summer want to go get breakfast?" Marissa asked, as she got out of bed.

"Sounds good," Ryan said, as he began to put his clothes on.

After, they both were dressed and ready to go they headed out of their room and went next door to Seth and Summer's room. Ryan knocked rather loudly at their door in case they were in the middle of something...

****

Room 502:

Summer and Seth were fighting over what channel to watch on TV when they heard a knock at their door... "Oh, shit," Seth said worriedly. "It might be Sarah and she thinks I'm sharing the other room with, Ryan."

"Well, get your ass in the bathroom, Cohen... and I mean move it," she said hastily, as she got up and went over to the door.

She opened the door rather slowly and to her surprise it was just Ryan and Marissa standing there. "Oh it's just you, guys," Summer said with relief, as she motioned for them to come in. Once they were all in the room, Summer yelled to Seth that he could come out of the bathroom, that it was just Ryan and Marissa.

"So who were you two thinking it would be?" Marissa asked curiously.

"Oh, you know just Sarah," Seth replied. "And you know Ryan and I were supposed to be sharing a room, soooooooo...."

"Ah got ya," she said, interrupting him.

"So, guys we were wondering if ya'll wanted to go get breakfast?" Ryan asked, getting to the point.

"Sure," Summer said as she grabbed Seth's arm and headed out the door.

The four of them stopped by the front desk and left a message with the secretary that they were grabbing a bite to eat and would be back to talk with Sarah later. Then, they headed in search of a good breakfast spot...

They stopped at a Starbucks and headed inside... Once they had all ordered and had gotten their food they sat down at a table outside.

"So, what did you two do last night?" Seth asked, as he ate his bagel.

"Ewwwwww.... Cohen, don't talk with food in your mouth!" Summer said, sounding motherly.

"Well, anyway.... we just got some dinner and then hung out." Ryan said.

"Oh, really you two just 'hung out'?" Seth asked, suspiciously.

"Yep," Marissa replied. "What did you and Summer do?"

"Well, actually we 'hung out' as well." he replied

"Uh huh." Ryan said, a smile forming on his face.

After, about 30 minutes of eating and talking the gang headed back to the apartments. They went up to the front desk and asked to see Sarah, so they could talk about their job possibilities.

When a tall blonde woman in her forties walked up to them hey all snapped out of their daze... "Hi!" Sarah said. "How are the four of you doing?"

"Great!" they all said.

"Well, I'm guessing you want to talk about those jobs that I had offered you guys??"

"Yes," Seth said.

"Well, let's just have a seat over here," she said, motioning to a couch that sat in the middle of the lobby.

Once everyone was seated she began the conversation, "I talked to Seth's mother who said she wanted this to be a learning experience for the four of you, correct?"

"Yes." they replied.

"Well, I hate to say this, but I don't really need any help with jobs around here so, I was thinking we could hang out together instead and you know I could show you around NY?!"

"Sounds good,"

"Okay, but as far as your parents are concerned you had a job at the apartment restaurant... okay??"

"Yep," they said, nodding their heads.

"Alright, well let's head out and I'll show you around!" she said.

"Great." they replied. And with that the four teens plus a forty year old woman headed off to walk the streets of NYC.

They walked to Central Park where Sarah began her tour. "Well, this is Central Park... home of a lot of history...no just kidding... it's home to fun and stuff!"

"Cool!" Seth replied. "I'm one for fun...ohhhhhhhhhhhh that rhymed.... one for fun!!" he repeated over and over.

"Cohen, shut up..." Summer said, annoyed at his childishness.

"Well, I'm assuming Ryan and Marissa are a couple and Seth and Summer are as well," Sarah said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Marissa asked.

"Oh you know I can just tell... The way Summer has Seth whipped and you and Ryan are holding hands!"

With that Ryan and Marissa dropped their hands that were entwined in one another's just before... they both turned a light shade of pink.

"Ohhhhh... snap." Seth said

"Cohen, shut up," Summer said, frowning at him.

"Well, guys we better head back," Sarah said.

About 35 minutes later they all reached their rooms at the apartments. Right when Marissa reached her room her cell phone started ringing. Once she found her phone that was in her purse she answered it and to her surprise it was her.........................................................

MOM...Julie Cooper Nichols, the slut who had slept with her ex- boyfriend and then married the richest man in New Port, Caleb Nichols.

Marissa went into the bathroom to have this so dreaded conversation...After, about 1 hour of arguing Marissa broke into tears. Ryan who was watching TV heard this and rushed into the bathroom to find Marissa sobbing as she sat on the cold, hard tiles of the bathroom floor.

"Marissa...What's wrong?" Ryan asked, as he sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ryan, my mom....." she said in between sobs.

"It's okay," he said holding her closer and tighter. "Your mom...."

"My mom is on a plane.... right now...."

"Ryan, she's coming to....New York...to get me,"

"She said... Caleb went bankrupt and now her life in New Port is ruined...."

"She wants to move to Boston....to stay with relatives... and she wants me to go with her..." she sobbed.

"Okay, let me just try to understand... Caleb went bankrupt and your mom can't stand to live in New Port anymore because she would have no life and she's moving to Boston and wants you to go as well?!?" Ryan asked, wanting her to say that she was just joking.

Marissa nodded her head in agreement. Ryan was shocked, Julie was such a bitch... she didn't care anything about what was right for Marissa, her daughter.

"It's okay," Ryan said, soothingly. "We'll figure something out."

"Ryan, please don't let her take me away from.....my life.....from you."

"Shhhhhh.....Don't worry I will never let you go!" Ryan said as he himself tried to hold back tears... there was a chance Marissa would be forced to go to Boston... away from him... there was a chance he would spend his summer without the love of his life.... and their vacation in New York would definitely not be the same... Damn when everything was going so good someone had to come and fuck it up!!! It was supposed to be him and Marissa... together... with Seth and Summer there to add some comedy... why did life have to get so screwed up????

Ryan sat there on the floor of the bathroom holding Marissa in his arms as he rocked back and forth, trying to calm her.... trying to calm himself. He needed a plan, but all he got was that he loved Marissa so much and they needed each other, he was Ryan Atwood and she was Marissa Cooper... they were supposed to be together... right???

__

If you leave  
Don't leave now  
Please don't take my heart away   
Promise me just one more night   
Then we'll go our separate ways  
We've always had time on our sides

Now it's fading fast  
Every second  
Every moment  
We've gotta make it last  
  
I touch you once  
I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now   
Like I needed you then   
You always said we'd still be friends someday   
  
If you leave   
I won't cry   
I won't waste a single day  
But if you leave  
Don't look back   
I'll be running the other way  
Seven years went under the bridge  
Like time was standing still  
Heaven knows what happens now  
You've gotta say you will  
  
I touch you once  
I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now  
Like I needed you then  
You always said we'd meet again someday  
  
I touch you once  
I touch you twice  
I won't let go at any price  
I need you now  
Like I needed you then  
You always said we'd meet again someday  
  
Ooooh  
Ooooh  
Ooooh  
Ooooh  
Ooooh  
If you leave  
Ooooh  
Ooooh  
Ooooh  
Ooooh  
Ooooh  
If You Leave  
Ooooh  
Ooooh  
Ooooh  
Ooooh  
Ooooh  
Dont look back  
Ooooh  
Ooooh  
Ooooh  
Ooooh  
Ooooh  
Dont look back

****

Song: If You Leave

By: Nada Surf

****

A/N: Okay, there you go... I know most of you will be mad that I left it like that, but I wanted to add suspense. I'm sorry if the whole Julie thing is stupid, but this story needed drama! I hope you liked the chapter and remember this is mainly an R/M fanfic, but anything can happen. lol. Oh and I hope the song kind of fits in with the chapter. Well, now it's time to review. Stay Tuned to find out what happens next!!!! Thanks.

Sanddollar527


	9. With You

Ryan and Marissa spent most of their day on the bathroom floor, wrapped in each other's arms. They both wished that they could leave all their worries behind and hold each other tightly for all eternity... All they wanted was to be together, to feel one another's heart beat against theirs, and to look into each other's eyes to find some sort of an answer as to what they should do.

After about an hour, the two of them fell into a light sleep...

****

Ryan's POV:

I watched Marissa, the love of my life, walk down the terminal to board the plane that her and that bitch, Julie, would be taking to Boston. She had given me a sad yet quick wave goodbye just moments before and then turned around and left... Not once did she ever look back, not once!

Seconds later, Ryan woke up from the worst dream of his life, it was definitely by far the worst dream, because Marissa was being taken away from him. He looked down at Marissa who was asleep in his arms and then he squeezed her hand tightly... to reassure her that he was still with her and to reassure himself that she was still with him.

'God, why does life have to be so shitty... and just when things are getting better, just when life actually started to have meaning... someone comes along and screws that up!' Ryan thought to himself as he closed his eyes again. 'All, I want is Marissa... to be with her... to comfort her...'

Eventually Ryan fell back asleep; he drifted off to a place with no problems, no thoughts, nothing...but soon he would wake up and have to face his problems...he'd have to face the real world.

****

Marissa's POV:

I watched as Ryan, my one true soul mate, turned his back on me and headed to the doors of the airport. Sure, he had said goodbye to me, but not once did he ever try to stop me from leaving...not once did he turn around and come running towards me to take me back with him; the place where I wanted to be. But, instead I have to leave...I have to leave him...

I woke up with sweat dripping down my face... 'Thank God' I thought to myself as I looked up to find Ryan asleep, with his arms wrapped around me tightly. 'It was just a dream, Marissa... well actually a nightmare, but you are with him now!' I thought to myself, trying to reassure myself of everything.

Before I fell back asleep I looked back up at Ryan and wrapped his arms around me tighter... now I was safe!

Ryan and Marissa both woke up to a loud knock at the door.

"Oh shit!" Marissa yelled. "What if it's my mom... well actually no... she's not really my mom...what if it's Julie?" she asked, quickly standing up and looking at Ryan with deep concern.

"Don't worry. Just wait here and I'll go see who it is." he replied.

Ryan stood up and walked out of the bathroom, making his way to the door, he peered through the eye thing (sorry don't know what it's called or if it has a name) in the door and was relieved to see that it was just Seth and Summer. He graciously opened the door and let them come in.

"So, where's Coop?" Summer asked, looking around the room.

"Bathroom," Ryan answered as he motioned for her and Seth to follow him to the bathroom.

Once they reached the bathroom and saw the teary eyed, Marissa, Summer spoke up, "Coop, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, bending down to where Marissa sat on the floor.

After, Marissa had told Seth and Summer everything the four of them just sat in silence looking at each other.

"Don't worry everything will be fine," Summer consoled Marissa.

"I hope so," she replied. "But, what am I going to do?"

"You are not going to let Julie take you like this I mean how can she even do this?" Summer asked.

"She finds a way for everything,"

"Yeah, she's a real bitch," Seth remarked. "I mean you know she can just be mean sometimes." he said, not wanting for Marissa to feel hurt by this comment, I mean bitch or not Julie was her mother.

"No, you were right she is a bitch," Marissa replied.

"Well, you guys better go, my mom will be here any minute and I don't want you two to have to be involved." Marissa said, looking down at the floor.

"Marissa we can't just let you go, without putting up a fight!" Seth squealed, as he raised his fist in the air.

"Don't worry I won't let her go," Ryan commented.

"You better not or I'll kick your ass, Chino," Summer replied, hugging Marissa.

...Just after Seth and Summer had left and gone to their room, right next door, there was another knock at the door. Marissa and Ryan looked at each other and then Marissa walked over to the door, opening it slowly.

"Hi sweetie, you ready?" Julie asked, smiling at Marissa.

"I'm not going!" Marissa yelled.

"Oh yes you are young lady," Julie replied, pushing the door open completely to find Ryan standing there.

"What are you doing here...all you have caused my daughter is harm now get out of my way,"

"I'm sorry, but you are the one hurting Marissa, taking her away from everything she loves," he exclaimed.

After, minutes of yelling Julie headed over to Marissa suitcase and began to pack it.

"What are you doing?" Marissa screamed.

"You are coming with me," she said, zipping up Marissa's full suitcase.

Marissa tried to let go of the grip that Julie had on her arm, but there was nothing she could do... nothing her or Ryan could do... after all, as much as she hated to admit it, Julie was her mom.

Once, they had reached outside of the apartments there was more arguing.

"You are really going to take your daughter away from her life in New Port... her life with me?" Ryan asked, anger in his voice.

"Excuse me you and Marissa are not a couple anymore!"

"Yes, we are." Marissa said.

"Well, I am still your guardian, Marissa and if you don't come with me I'll take this to court... By the way Jimmy would never get custody after his 'little incident'."

"I'm not going with you, you....BITCH!"

"What did you call me?"

"Ummmm... I think she called you by your name.....you know...Bitch?!?" Ryan replied.

Julie grabbed Marissa by the arm and signaled for a taxi, "Now, get in or I'll take this to court," she said, shoving Marissa's suitcase into the car.

Marissa had nothing...If her mom took this to court she would definitely have custody of her forever, because Jimmy had gotten in a lot of trouble, that the jury would know about! She had no choice, but to go with her mom.

Marissa looked out the window at Ryan, with a pleading look on her face.

He jumped into the next taxi that he saw and told the cab driver to head to Newark Airport which was where Marissa was headed.

After, about an hour trip both taxi's arrived at the airport and Ryan paid the driver and headed into the airport to follow Marissa.

He saw them check-in and then head for the proper gate, so he followed closely behind. (I know that you have to go through a lot of security and stuff when flying, but I didn't put it in the story) Ryan didn't want Julie to see him because he knew she'd call security.

Once, they arrived at their gate Marissa and Julie sat down while Ryan hid close by.

About, thirty minutes later the person announced for flight 307 to bored the plane. Marissa and Julie stood up, Julie who was in front handed the person at the desk her ticket. Then, she walked up ahead of Marissa who was doing the same with her ticket. Before, Marissa walked down the terminal she decided to turn around in hopes of seeing Ryan and when she did look back excitement filled her body....

There stood Ryan Atwood with a huge smile across his face. She dropped her bags and ran towards him, jumping into his arms.

Julie also turned around and saw that Marissa wasn't behind her... She stomped up to the front desk just in time to hear the person announce a final boarding call for flight 307. She could either go get her daughter and miss her plane or just leave and head to Boston. For what ever reason, Julie turned around and boarded the plane leaving Marissa and Ryan behind.

"Thanks for coming after me," Marissa exclaimed, smiling at Ryan.

"Anything for you!" he replied, giving her a long, passionate kiss. Then, he picked up her luggage and they walked out the doors of the airport, hand in hand!

That moment was perfect... absolutely perfect!!!


	10. Real Love

Ryan and Marissa walked out the doors of the airport, gripping each other's hands tightly; They did this not because they feared being torn apart, but because it brought comfort to them. Comfort of having Ryan's hand fit perfectly with Marissa's and Marissa's hand fit exactly into Ryan's. As they held hands sudden bursts of energy went through their bodies, assuring them that nothing and no one could break them apart... After all, Ryan and Marissa had a future...together!!

Once outside, Ryan signaled for a taxi and almost immediately one pulled over. The cab driver got out of the car and loaded Marissa's luggage into the trunk, and then they all piled into the small cab. After, Marissa had told the driver their exact destination, they were on their way back to the apartments.

Throughout the car ride there, Marissa and Ryan just looked out the windows and occasionally their eyes met one another's. This time, though, their eyes showed hope and excitement unlike before when they feared being torn apart.... Neither Ryan or Marissa did any talking on their way back to the apartments; They didn't really have anything that needed to be said. After all, they were together and they both knew that this time there was absolutely nothing that could pull them apart.

After about an hour, the car finally pulled up to the apartments. Ryan paid the cab driver and once they had gotten Marissa's luggage they headed inside the building. They went right to the elevator which would take them to the proper floor. When the doors opened to the elevator, Ryan and Marissa were surprised to find that no one was on the elevator, nor waiting behind them to get on.

Once the doors closed and they were on their way up their floor, Ryan and Marissa glanced at each other for a second....then their eyes met once more....they couldn't resist the sudden urge that went through their bodies, like being struck with lightning. They slowly scooted in closer to each other and then suddenly grabbed one another and shared a long forceful kiss. It was a kiss that lasted minutes and it was Ryan and Marissa's first kiss on an elevator.

When they finally pulled away, they saw that the doors of the elevator were open and there was a mother with her young child standing there, staring at them. Ryan and Marissa both turned a dark shade of pink and mumbled 'sorry' to the mother, as they excited the elevator. Just before the doors to the elevator closed, Ryan and Marissa heard the young child ask her mother, 'Mommy, what were they doing?'

Ryan and Marissa looked at each other and burst into laughter...They walked down the hall to their room and unlocked the door. Once inside, Ryan and Marissa sat down on the beds and just stared blankly at the walls.

"So, you wanna unpack and then we can go over and see Seth and Summer?" Ryan asked, "Of course this time we'll be sure to knock.

They both cracked up at this comment and once Marissa had gained composure she answered Ryan's question, "Well, actually I've got to show you something!" she said, bending down and unzipping her suit case, revealing nothing but shoes and other useless items.

"Ryan, I didn't actually pack anything except a bunch of shit," she said. "You see my mom went to the bathroom and you had gone over to Seth and Summer's room to get something from them....so, it was just me left to do the packing. I figured that if you came for me then, I wouldn't have much unpacking to do and........if you didn't, well I'd just have to wear the same outfit everyday," Marissa said as she laughed a little.

"Yeah, you know Marissa you are a lot smarter than people give you credit for," Ryan said, as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Yep...I know," she said, happily.

"Well, you wanna go see Seth and Summer?"

"Sure!"

Ryan and Marissa walked out of their room and went right next door to Seth and Summer's room. Ryan decided it would be safer to knock before they just walked right in, so that's what he did...After a few seconds, Summer came to the door.

"Cooooooop!!!" she said excitedly, giving Marissa a hug. Once she finally pulled away, Summer looked in Ryan's direction.

"Well, Chino you got lucky this time, considering I don't have to kick you're ass," Summer said, as she motioned for them to come in.

Ryan, Marissa and Summer walked over to where Seth was sitting on the bed watching TV. "Hey, guys!" he said, just now noticing Ryan and Marissa's presence.

"Hey,"

"So, Marissa you didn't leave!" Seth commented.

"Real nice, Cohen! Of course she didn't leave she's standing right here!!" Summer answered, with frustration.

Marissa began to tell Seth and Summer her whole story...After, she had explained everything the four teens decided to go and grab a bite to eat at a restaurant near the apartments, in Times Square.

As the four of them walked along the streets of Times Square, Ryan and Marissa held hands and Seth and Summer bickered over little, stupid things.

"So, peeps we leave for the old O.C. tomorrow!" Seth said, breaking the silence.

Summer slapped Seth playfully on the arm, "Cohen, do _NOT _ever say the word 'peeps' again...._EVER_!" she exclaimed.

Ryan and Marissa laughed at this, all Seth and Summer did was fight over stupid things.

"So, where do you guys wanna eat?" Marissa asked.

"How about at this place," Ryan said, pointing to a cafe on the corner.

"Hmmmmm.....The Cafe....Sounds GREAT!" Summer said, sarcastically.

"Actually, it looks pretty good!" Marissa said, in Ryan's defense.

"Dude, I thought Marissa had you whipped, but it looks like the other way around...Nice work!" Seth said, as he put out a hand, for a high five. "I taught you well!"

Summer laughed a little before commenting, "Cohen, that is such a lie. You definitely do not have me whipped. I have you whipped!"

"Summer that really hurt me!" Seth replied, "But you are so wrong, right Ryan?"

"Ummmmmm.....Yeah?" Ryan replied. "Actually, dude, I don't wanna get involved, soooooo...."

"Man, when I need you, you have to pull that crap on me,"

"Sorry, Seth." Ryan replied, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Well, let's stop and eat at this cafe!" Marissa suggested.

"O.K." they all agreed.

Ryan, Marissa, Seth, and Summer all piled into the small cafe. Once inside, they looked around the restaurant... which was pretty simple, however, there was a lot of people and a lot of stuff.... Red chili pepper lights were draped all over.

"Who ever knew this is what a cafe would look like!" Ryan whispered to Marissa.

"I know...Kinda weird!" she replied.

"So, guys I think we just seat ourselves," Seth said, pointing to the sign that said 'Seat Yourselves'.

"Wow, Cohen you know how to read!" Summer said sarcastically, as she followed Ryan and Marissa to a booth, Seth followed close behind.

Once seated, a waitress came to their table to take their orders. Once she left Marissa began the conversation, "So, since its our last night in New York what do you guys want to do?"

"Ummmmm.....we could go to a club!" Summer suggested.

"Shit......Ughhhhh....I don't have my fake ID!" Seth, said.

"Real smooth, Cohen!"

"That's okay, Seth we'll just not go to a club..." Marissa said.

"Yeah, we could go to Empire State Building," Ryan suggested.

"Sure, I mean it's definitely a touristy thing to do but what the hell," Marissa replied.

"Okay, sounds good, but once we get back to the O.C. we have to go to a party!" Summer said.

"Agreed," they all said in unison.

After about an hour the food had arrived and everyone was done eating. Seth paid for Summer and his meals and Ryan paid for Marissa and his food, and Summer and Marissa left the tip.

Once everything was paid for the four of them left The Cafe and got a taxi to the Empire State Building. They paid the driver and headed into the Empire State Building. Once everyone was inside they decided to take pictures. They took one as a group and to more; one with Ryan and Marissa together and the other one with just Seth and Summer.

Then, they went down an escalator to the area where you buy your tickets. "So, I heard like this is like a really tall building," Seth said, sarcastically and a little truthfully.

"Okay, Cohen, first of all you like said the word like to many times," Summer replied. "And second of all, that was so stupid!"

"Thanks Summer.....Like you are like soooo.......nice!" he replied, as they all moved up in the line.

"God guys, this is like the 100th time I've heard ya'll arguing tonight!" Marissa, said.

"Well, actually it was our 99th time arguing," Summer corrected.

"Oh and I was watching 'Dr. Phil' the other day......with Summer......and he said arguing was sometimes good for relationships......so ya'll should try it," Seth said, seriously.

Ryan looked blankly at Seth, "Okay, dude Summer so has you whipped! Seriously I mean, don't ever watch the Dr. Phil show again."

"But, Ryan it's a great show....you and I should watch it together sometime!" Marissa said, excitedly.

"No, Marissa....I don't think so!"

"Ryan we so have to watch it.... how about we watch it like every week!"

"Sounds good, we can do like a couples thing. You know where Seth and I watch it with ya'll!" Summer said.

"Yeah!" Marissa replied.

"No!!" Ryan said. "Seth and I will play video games while ya'll watch it...right Seth?"

"Actually, Ryan I sort of like the show."

"Well, congratulations Ryan and Marissa, ya'll have just had your first argument," Summer, said.

"Yeah!!" Seth said, as he clapped his hands.

Ryan and Marissa looked at each other and smiled. "Don't worry Ryan I won't make you watch Dr. Phil....I think it's sort of stupid anyway."

"Thanks," he said, as he took her hand.

"We'll just watch Oprah instead," she said slyly.

Once everyone had their tickets in hand they headed back up the escalator to the first floor, where they stood in a line that would take them to the elevators. The line wrapped around into an area where pictures were being taken. The gang decided to have their picture taken and so they did. Then, they passed through security and got on the elevator that took them up to the 86th floor, which was as high as it would go.

They got out of the elevator and went outside of the building, to see the beautiful lights of New York City. They stood against the little enclosure and looked out at the New York City Nightlife.

"Wow....This is...ughhh....pretty high up!" Ryan said, frightfully.

"Oh yeah, dude you are like afraid of heights aren't you," Seth replied.

Marissa looked at Ryan and smiled as she pulled his body closer to hers, "It's okay, babe, nothing can happen!" Marissa said, trying to make Ryan feel better.

"Yeah, I mean only like every one out of a billion people fall off of the building...or is it every one out of a million!" Seth, joked.

"Cohen......" Summer started, "Do I need to mention the fact that you talk to a fake, plastic horse?"

"Ummmmmm.....Well, Summer I do believe that you do the same.... you know with Princess Sparkles!"

"Ughhhh....Don't ever talk about Princess Sparkles that way, again! EVER!!!" Summer said.

"Okay," Seth said, "Sorry?" he said, pulling her into him.

"Don't push it," she mumbled.

By this time Seth and Summer were kissing, which Ryan and Marissa didn't really want to see, "Come here, Babe," Marissa, said grabbing Ryan by the arm.

She pulled him over to an area where no people were and playfully said, "Maybe I can get your mind off of everything!" Then she kissed Ryan passionately on the lips.

After a minute or so, Marissa pulled away. "Better?" she asked.

"Much," he said, "But I think the feeling is sort of coming back to me," he said, grabbing his stomach, playfully.

"Oh really?" she asked, as a smile spread across her face. "Well we can't have that, now can we?"

This time Ryan leaned in and took Marissa's face in his hands as he kissed her softly.

After a few minutes, Ryan pulled away to take a breath of fresh air. Him and Marissa looked down at all that was going on below them... bright lights could be seen for miles.

Even though Ryan and Marissa were looking down on something really unique and beautiful, only one thing was on their minds... "Ryan, remember our first kiss?!" Marissa asked curiously.

"Yeah, the Ferris wheel," Ryan said.

"Yeah, that was the first time I had ever heard you say so much!"

"I know, I guess I'm the quiet type,"

"And I love that about you......That and your fear of heights," she said, playfully.

"Very funny," he said, "But that's a touchy subject for me." he said sarcastically.

"Sorry....." she said, as she wrapped his arms around his waist.

Their perfect moment together was interrupted by Seth and Summer, "Hey guys, you wanna check out the gift shop?"

"Sure," Ryan and Marissa said, as they followed Seth and Summer inside to the gift shop.

After a while of looking around they finally had the stuff that they were going to buy in hand, so they paid for the stuff and then headed to the elevators.

Before they reached the elevator they had to go through a small line in which they could look at the picture taken earlier and decide if they wanted to buy it. Once they had seen the picture of them as a group they got in line to buy it. Then they headed to the elevator.

After a few minutes, back on the first floor. They headed outside of the building and got a taxi that took them back to the hotel.

Once they were on their floor and standing outside of their rooms, they said their goodnights. "Okay, guys so we'll see ya'll in the morning." Marissa said.

"Yeah, we have to be at the airport at 1 cause our plane leaves at about 3," Seth reminded them.

"Okay, cool. Night."

"Night," they said, before going into their separate rooms.

****

Room 501:

Ryan and Marissa went into their room and quickly changed into their pajamas; which for Ryan meant boxers and a wife beater and Marissa changed into her own boxers and a t-shirt.

They both sat down on the bed, side by side. Ryan go up for a second and went over to where the bag from the Empire State building was. He got the bag and sat back down on the bed, next to Marissa. "Ummmmm.....I got this for you at the gift shop!" he said, handing her the bag.

Marissa smiled and then looked inside the bag, pulling out a ring. It was a simple yet elegant ring that had the letters M and R written on the front and on the back of the ring the letters NYC were engraved.

"It's a promise ring!" Ryan said.

"Ryan! I love it!!" she said, as she kissed him.

"I love you Marissa,"

"Ryan, I love you too," she said.

"Here let me put it on for you," he said as he slipped the ring on her finger, "Perfect."

"Hey, I got you something too." Marissa said, as she got up to get her bag.

She sat back down and handed it to him. He looked inside and pulled out the gift.... it was a rather small model of a Ferris wheel. A Ferris wheel like the one where Ryan and Marissa shared their first kiss.

Ryan smiled and then turned towards Marissa, "I love it!" he said as he kissed her softly.

"Well, I was really surprised when I saw it, but they had all of these little models and one happened to be a Ferris wheel," she said excitedly.

"It's great!" he said, carefully setting it on the night stand.

"Ryan, do you think we'll be together... forever?" Marissa asked, as she laid down on the bed. Ryan laid down beside her and picked her up so that she was sitting in his lap.

"Marissa, all I know is that were together right now and nothing can get in the way of that. I mean you are the best thing that's happened to me and I love you so much!" he said.

"Well, if you hadn't come along I don't think I would still be alive. I mean you saved me Ryan, and I love you!" she said, kissing him on the forehead.

"So.....What do.......you.....say we.....go to.......Hawaii.....next summer?" Marissa asked in between kisses.

"Sounds great........or we could.......sail to........Tahiti........"

"Yeah......well as long as........were.......together......" Marissa replied.

Ryan paused for a minute before adding, "We will be......there's no doubt in my mind!"

Marissa smiled and then they went back to kissing...Ryan and Marissa would last forever...There love would last forever....After all, they were ones who shared their first kiss on the Ferris wheel... They were two people who had been through a lot together....And they were people who showed their love and affection for one another through promise rings and Ferris wheel models...They were Ryan Atwood and Marissa Cooper; two teens who's love caused them to see the world at large!!

__

All my little plans and schemes,   
lost like some forgotten dreams,   
seems that all I really was doing   
was waiting for you.   
Just like little girls and boys,  
playing with their little toys.   
Seems like all they really were doing  
was waiting for love.   
Don't need to be alone,   
no need to be alone.   
It's real love, it's real.  
Yes it's real love, it's real.  
From this moment on I know   
exactly where my life will go.   
Seems that all I really was doing   
was waiting for love.   
Don't need to be afraid,   
no need to be afraid.   
It's real love, it's real.  
Yes it's real love, it's real.  
Thought I'd been in love before,   
but in my heart, I wanted more.   
Seems like all I really was doing   
was waiting for you.   
Don't need to be alone,   
don't need to be alone.   
It's real love, it's real.   
It's real love, it's real.   
Yes it's real love, it's real.   
It's real love, it's real.   
Yes it's real love, it's real.   
It's real love, it's real.   
Yes it's real love, it's real.   
It's real love, it's real. 

**__**

Real Love

The Beatles

A/N: Okay, guys here's Chapter 10. I'm sorry for the late update, but it took me a little while to write. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and thought that the song fit in well with it. By the way I was thinking that this would be a good final chapter...I might end up doing a sequel to this story. Tell me what you think by reviewing!!

Thanks a lot,

Sandollar527


End file.
